


First Meetings

by LilacDreamSage (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Loki is slightly OOC, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/LilacDreamSage
Summary: Loki wanted to see what had changed on Midgard.  He found himself in intriguing situations instead.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dad Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262370) by [Nanibgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanibgal/pseuds/Nanibgal). 



Loki was always one to think of himself as sensible and level headed in all matters, so how he found himself in this situation was something of a wonder to him.  He has merely wanted to see how the Earth had changed after years had passed.  The Avengers were gone, his brother had retreated to Asgard and refused to descend to Midgard again due to his hurt and loss.  But Loki was curious about how humanity had evolved and his curiosity would not be sated until he saw with his own two eyes what he wished to observe.  Though…  As stated before…  He found himself in a bit of a situation.

“You must think you’re tough ssshit going around wearing that getup.”

The man in front of him hissed, his lower body twisting around Loki’s legs like a snake.

“Tell me sssomething, that ssshit on your armsss…  That real gold?”

Loki blinked at this, his mind slightly reeling at the fact that the man was seemingly part snake, but there was also a bit of annoyance that surged through his veins at how insolent the man was being.

“I don’t see how that is any of your concern.  Release me at once before I have to do something about your insolence.”

The snake man let out a hissing laugh.

“What’cha going to do?  Cry?  SSShit, I could probably break you by tightening my coilsss.  Now, answer my question.  That ssshit on your armsss gold or what?  If it’sss gold, hand it over and I might be nice enough to leave you without broken bonesss.”

Loki let out a long suffering sigh at this, and the snake man suddenly let out a shriek of pain as he pulled his coils away at a fast pace.  Loki looked at the knife in his hand, then back up at the man that was clutching onto the stab wound.

“I had warned you.” 

Was all the god of Mischief said, giving the snake man a hard grin.

“You assssshole!  You’re dead!”

The snake man then made to strike at Loki, who brandished the knife, ready to stab the man again.

“Ahhhhhhh!  There’s a villain attacking a citizen over here!”

A new voice shouted, as someone looked into the alleyway where Loki and the snake man were located.  The snake man froze, then began cursing a storm.

“Man, fuck thisss!  I’m not up to fight a hero!”

He hissed as he began to try and slither away from Loki, who looked confused about hearing the word hero.  So people had decided to take up that title again?  Of course they did…  Someone always seemed to.  Before the snake man had a chance to get to far though, there was a figure that appeared in the alleyway.

“Stop right there villain!”

The man shouted and then he was chasing after the snake man.  Loki, smartly, had vanished his knife right as the man appeared.  A woman appeared in the alleyway entrance right after and made her way over to him.

“Are you alright sir?”

The woman asked, her eyes looking him over, looking for any injuries.

“I’m fine.”

Loki responded, and the woman gave him a light, relieved grin.

“Thank goodness.  It’s a good thing a hero was in the area.”

She said, with a sigh of relief.  Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

“That man that ran past me was a hero?”

He asked, and the woman tilted her head at him.

“Yes he was.  Are you new to Mustafu?”

Loki debated his answer for a few moments, then nodded.

“Yes I am actually.”

He responded.  The woman gave a nod.

“Where are you visiting from?”

She asked instead, gesturing towards the entrance to the alleyway as a way of asking if they could leave it.  Loki answered the question by gracefully moving towards the gestured towards area.

“I’m visiting from…”

He paused and thought through his options.  There were a few cultures that once held him and his…  Family…  In high regards.  His mind played around with them for but a moment before he made his decision.

“I’m visiting from Sweden.”

The woman’s face turned to one of surprise.

“Your Japanese is so clear though!  That’s amazing!”

She said in awe.  Loki let the praise roll over him, before he gave the woman a contemplative look.

“Pardon me, M’lady, but I was wondering if you could tell me where a good place to get tea would be.  You see, that was what I was trying to find before I ended up in the predicament I was in.”

The woman’s face lit up and she gave a nod.

“Of course!  There’s actually a very nice place not to far from here.”

She answered, adjusting the strap of her purse as she pointed towards the right.

* * *

Loki, despite how he usually would feel about being in a situation like this, was actually enjoying his conversation with the woman who had gotten out of his prior situation, though he could have gotten himself out of it at any time.  There was just something about how cheerful and…  Warm the woman was.  There was a bit of something that reminded him of his mother in a way…  But it was so different.  It drew him in in a different way.  So drawn in was he, that when he realized the sun was setting, he was in shock that he had spent as long as he had talking to the woman in front of him.  At his realization of the time, so too did the woman realize the time.

“Oh goodness!  I didn’t realize that it had gotten so late!”

She said, staring out the window with a hand placed daintily over her mouth.  Loki blinked internally as he somehow found himself drawn to the movement.

“It would be ungentleman like for me to let you walk to your abode alone this late.  Allow me the privilege of making sure you return there safely.”

Loki offered, and the woman gave him a surprised look.

“Oh you don’t have to do that…  Oh goodness!  I never introduced myself…  We’ve been talking all this time and we never exchanged names have we?  I’m Abe Inko.”

The woman said, bowing slightly.  Then she looked at Loki with an expectant look.  Loki paused, wondering if he should give his true name.  Then he thought against it.  Names held power, and he was not yet ready for this mortal woman to know who he truly was.  His eyes were drawn to the green in her hair (a truly, when did humanity start to have naturally unnatural hair colors?) and an idea hit him from what the all-speak gave him of Japanese.

“Midoriya Hisashi.”

“Oh!  You have a Japanese name?  I thought you were from Sweden.”

Inko looked confused at this but Loki gave a smile and allowed for his silver tongue to work it’s magic.

“My father was Japanese.  I take more after my mother, however.”

Inko blushed at the explanation, realizing how she must have sounded.  Reading her like a book, Loki held up his hand before the woman could apologize.

“I’ve gotten that many times since I came here.  Now about me walking you home?”

Inko blushed more.

“If it isn’t too much trouble…  I just need to catch the train.  You could walk me to there.”

Loki nodded.

“Of course.  Please, Mrs. Abe, lead the way.”

Inko gave him a quick nod and grabbed her purse, standing up.  Loki did the same, and the two began the walk to the station.  Easily, conversation picked back up, the topic jumping from the politics that had recently come to be in Japan, to quirks (so that would explain why the man who would have robbed him was part snake) and quirk laws that were being revised.  As they talked, in an uncharacteristic manner, Loki thought to himself that mortals had become interesting once more…  And this one was the most interesting of all, because he felt the want to talk to her more then he had any mortal before.

Little did he know that his interest in the woman, would lead him to making choices he would never have seen himself making.


End file.
